


Keep Me Here

by donotjustlive_fly



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe- GTA V, Fake AH Crew, Fanfiction Continuation, GTA AU, Ghosts, M/M, Mavin, with a bit of Raywood on the side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 00:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3189338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donotjustlive_fly/pseuds/donotjustlive_fly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>'The sensation of something- <b>someone</b>- missing was a daily, visceral ache.'</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Me Here

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Haunted houses, empty air](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2819777) by [Strigimorphaes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strigimorphaes/pseuds/Strigimorphaes). 



> _"I think I found it, Michael."_   
> _"Found what?"_   
> _"The thing that was keeping me here."_
> 
> -'Haunted Houses, Empty Air' by Strigimorphae

* * *

The sensation of something-  _someone_ \- missing was a daily, visceral ache.

Michael knew he wasn't being subtle; he could feel the concern from his crew over his lack of enthusiasm on heists, opportunities for chaos he once would have been all over being ignored in favor of simply getting the job done. He heard the worried murmurs when he counted out his share of their take and left instead of sticking around to game away adrenalin like usual. He even ignored the slew of texts he received when he stopped showing up at headquarters at all- a handful from the older crew members and a solid dozen from Ray, inquiring where the hell he was. He merely curled tighter around the metaphorical hole in his chest and tried to ignore the silence and stillness of his apartment.

He doesn't notice how much time has passed when his door starts shaking under a series of loud knocks; it only grows more insistent as he ignores it, and he finally rolls out of bed with a weak snarl as his complaining head screams in protest. His pistol is instinctively grabbed along the way, half-tempted to just shoot whatever asshole was on the other side of the door and get it over with- 'but jail would be hell right now.'

A furious "what the fuck do you want" is out of his mouth before the door is even completely open, but the last word gets lost somewhere in his throat as his eyes take in the impossible sight before him.

" _Michael_." That voice, that light accent curling around his name in the most earth-shattering way, jolts him into motion, and he drags the unexpectedly solid body into his arms, his world tilting wildly off-kilter at the genuine warmth of the body against his own.

" _Gavin_. How the _fuck_ -? You're a fucking ghost, you moved on, how are you- you're _here_. Jesus fucking Christ on a goddamn pogo stick, if I'm dreaming I'm going to throw myself off the Vinewood sign when I wake up..." Spindly finger tangle into his curls and pet shakily at whatever skin they can reach, the man they belonged to trying to press even closer.

"Not a dream, Michael, I swear. I don't know what the bloody hell happened but I- that night, I felt like I was being tugged away and then everything went black and the next thing I knew I was waking up with an awful headache but I was alive and I tried to find my way back here but I kind of got lost and I couldn't remember the exact address but I finally stumbled onto the building and came up here and knocked and you answered and now you're hugging me kinda tight but it's _really_ nice because you're so warm and lovely and-" Michael chokes out a laugh as he pulls back and squishes the taller man's cheeks, grinning up at him helplessly.

"Gavin. Shut the fuck up." He cuts off the indignant squawk with a deep kiss, sliding his fingers back into soft, messy hair as the Brit melts into his arms.

\-------

The crew stares in varying degrees of bewilderment as Michael rolls up outside of headquarters with an unfamiliar man in the passenger seat of his Bifta, the pair bickering loudly as they walk over to join them on the steps. Geoff is the first to speak up- "Who the hell is this and where have you _been_?" An indecently pleased smirk spreads across the former Jersey man's face as he slings a possessive arm around his lanky companion's waist; Ray is shaking his head with amused disbelief before his friend even speaks.

"Guys, meet our new technology expert Gavin Free. Gav, this is the crew. Geoff's our boss, Jack's our aircraft guy and resident mother bear, Ryan's our pyro and all-around psychotic maniac- but we love him anyway- and you should remember Ray, our sniper and main military-grade weapon connection." Gavin lights up and tackles the Puerto Rican in a hug, trilling out an excited greeting and utterly oblivious to the murderous glare he's receiving from Ryan.

"Ray! It's so nice to properly meet you! Can you believe it- I'm alive!" The smaller man gives a strangled laugh as he tries to twist out of the tight grip, patting Gavin's back awkwardly.

"Hey man, great to, uh, actually _see_ you. What _happened_?" The question is directed toward the still-smug Michael as Ryan finally reaches over to forcefully free his lover, ignoring the Brit's whines.

"It's kind of a long story." Geoff folds his arms, an eyebrow raised.

"We have time."

"Well..."

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I may come back to this at a later date and expand on it a bit more if the inspiration hits, but I'm content with it for now. I hope this is a worthy continuation, Strigimorphae my friend.


End file.
